This invention relates generally to molds for use in making hand-woven baskets, and more particularly to improved molds for making rectangular baskets.
Hand-woven baskets, and particularly hand-woven rectangular baskets, are often made using a two-step process in which the basket bottom panel is formed separately from the side panels. The bottom panel is constructed in the first, or "forming" step, and the side panels are constructed, with the aid of a basket mold, in the second, or weaving step.
The bottom panel comprises a rectangular woven center with unwoven splint ends projecting outwardly from all sides of the center. The woven center will form the bottom of the basket and the unwoven splint ends will form the vertical structure of the side walls. The basket bottom panel may be formed by selecting weaving splints that are at least twice the desired height of the basket side walls plus the length or width of the basket, depending upon the intended orientation of the splint relative to the basket bottom. Certain of the weaving splints, referred to as cross splints, are arranged in parallel relationship to one another on a work table or other flat surface. Each cross splint is transversely spaced from an adjacent splint, although the spacing may vary with the basket design. Fill splints may be inserted between the cross splints, if desired, to aid in the spacing of the cross splints and to provide a more solid basket bottom by reducing the size of the gaps that otherwise would be present between the cross splints in the bottom panel. The fill splints do not extend beyond the edges of the basket bottom and do not form any part of the vertical structure of the side panels of the basket.
Other weaving splints, referred to as up splints, are oriented perpendicularly to the cross splints. As with the cross splints, the up splints are generally arranged in spaced parallel relationship with one another, although the spacing may vary with the basket design. The up splints are woven through the cross splints in a desired pattern. An alternating over-and-under pattern commonly is used, although other weave patterns also may produce satisfactory results. The weaving continues until the woven center attains the shape and dimensions desired for the basket bottom. As described above, however, the weaving is limited to the center sections of the splints, leaving unwoven splint ends extending from each side of the woven center. Reinforcement splints may be added to the woven center of the panel to strengthen the basket bottom, provide a base to which the woven splints may be secured, and give the basket a more finished appearance.
When the center of the bottom panel has been woven to its desired size, the weaving splints (and any reinforcements used) usually are secured together to prevent disturbance of the arrangement of the splints during transfer of the bottom panel to a basket mold and positioning of the bottom panel on the mold. Preferably, this is accomplished using fasteners such as tacks, although other suitable methods of securing the bottom panel components also may be used. After the weaving splints have been secured to one another and to any reinforcements, the panel may be lifted from the work surface.
In the second step of basket construction, the formed bottom panel is transformed into a finished basket with the aid of a basket mold. The mold has a generally rectangular bottom with rounded corners. Four generally planar walls extend obliquely from the mold bottom. Adjacent lateral edges of the side walls define corners, which are rounded to reduce stress on the weaving materials as they are conformed to the basket mold. The upper ends of the side walls are longer than the lower ends to allow removal of the finished basket from the mold; however, the difference in size between the upper and lower ends may vary depending on whether the desired basket design has relatively vertical sides or sides that incline outwardly. The upper ends of the side walls on a mold used for making a basket with a level top rim may be substantially parallel to the lower wall ends, while the upper ends of the side walls on a mold used for making a basket with a sloping top rim may be angled relative to the lower wall ends.
The mold bottom and sides are sized and shaped to correspond to the desired shape of the basket interior. For example, a basket having a square base, outwardly inclined sides and a square top rim that is substantially larger than the base would be constructed using a mold having a square base and outwardly inclined side walls whose upper ends are substantially larger than their lower ends. Similarly, a basket having a rectangular base, relatively straight side walls and a rectangular top rim that is only slightly larger than the base would be constructed using a mold having a rectangular base and relatively straight side walls whose upper ends are only slightly larger than their lower ends.
The mold also may have a top connected to the upper ends of the side walls. The shape of the top does not affect the shape of an open-top basket. The top of the mold may include a spindle-receiving recess that extends into the body of the mold to allow the mold to be supported on a spindle during weaving. The spindle may be connected to a weaving stand, or "horse," to facilitate rotation of the mold and the partially constructed basket during the weaving step. Advantageously, the horse can support the mold in a generally upright position and a generally horizontal position to allow the weaver to vary the position of the mold.
An inner top band, which defines the top edge or rim of the basket, is wrapped around the mold along the upper edges of the side walls. The inner band may be secured in this position by clips attached to the mold, by a fastener inserted through overlapping portions of the band, or both.
The bottom panel is placed in association with a basket mold, with the woven center of the panel overlaying and aligned with the bottom of the mold. The basket is formed over (not inside) the mold such that the surface of the bottom panel that is next to the mold will comprise the interior of the basket and the opposing surface will comprise the exterior of the basket. The bottom panel is clamped to the mold to prevent the panel from shifting relative to the mold when the mold is manipulated during weaving of the side panels. The weaving splints are bent around the mold to conform substantially to the side walls of the mold, with the ends of the splints near the top edge of the mold sides.
The side panels of the basket are constructed by weaving strips through the splint ends, usually beginning next to the woven center of the bottom panel and working toward the ends of the weaving splints. The weaving strips are drawn tight against the mold such that the weaving splints remain in close conformance to the side walls of the mold. When the side panels have reached the desired height, the ends of the weaving splints are trimmed as close as possible to the upper edge of the inner band. An outer top band may be wrapped over the splint ends in substantially overlaying relationship to the inner top band. The splint ends are secured to the bands by fasteners or the like, and the completed basket is lifted from the mold. Preferably, both inner and outer top bands are used to create finished appearance and provide a stronger basket. However, it also may be possible to construct a useful basket with only a single top band.
Ideally, the size and shape of the interior of a completed basket would conform closely to the size and shape of the basket mold on which the basket was formed. For example, the interior of a basket formed on a mold having a rectangular top rim and planar sides would have a rectangular top rim and planar sides, with the preferred shape of the basket being approximated by straight lines drawn between the corners of the mold. However, when rectangular baskets are constructed of pliable materials, such as wood, on molds with planar sides, the baskets relax after they are removed from their molds, causing the side panels of the baskets (and particularly the upper side panels of the baskets) to bow outwardly.
This bowing, which may be observed, for example, in high-quality, tightly woven wooden baskets, causes the finished baskets to deviate unacceptably from the desired shape of the basket in which the top rim closely approximates a rectangle. The tendency of the basket sides to bow outwardly is most noticeable as the length of the side panel increases. Baskets having outwardly bowed sides may be considered less attractive than baskets with crisp, straight sides.
When a rectangular article, such as a box, casserole dish, or molded plastic basket protector, is placed inside of a basket with bowed sides, unsightly gaps remain between the object and the outwardly bowed upper side walls of the basket. These gaps emphasize the nonideal, bowed shape of the basket sides. The gaps also increase the risk that items being transferred into and out of the basket may be dropped or spilled between the basket and the insert, decreasing the effectiveness of a molded plastic basket protector or other basket insert in protecting the basket interior from contact with the basket contents.
In addition, basket lids, which may include flat bottomed panels that rest on the top rim of the basket, or lids with a neck that fits within the inner band and a lip that projects transversely from the neck and rests on the top rim, are a decorative and functional basket accessory. Successful use of a lid, however, requires a good fit between the lid and the basket top rim. The irregular bowing of the basket side walls increases the difficulty and expense of fitting lids to hand-woven baskets.
In light of the disadvantages of the prior art, an apparatus is needed that can facilitate construction of rectangular baskets with a rectangular top rim and straight, unbowed sides.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for assisting in the construction of rectangular baskets that have straighter sides than baskets constructed using known molds.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for assisting in the construction of hand-woven baskets with a more nearly rectangular top opening than baskets constructed using known molds.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for assisting in the construction of baskets that conform more closely to the shape of rectangular articles inserted into the baskets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mold for baskets in which the side walls of the mold do not conform to the desired contours of the side walls of the basket.
The foregoing objectives are achieved in an apparatus for facilitating the construction of hand-woven rectangular baskets. The invention includes a mold having a generally rectangular bottom with rounded corners. Four sides extend obliquely from the bottom. The upper ends of the side walls are longer than the lower end of the side walls to allow removal of the finished basket from the mold. Adjacent lateral edges of the side walls join to define rounded corners. A concave indentation is provided in the upper end of the generally planar side wall. The indentation is deepest at the lateral center of the upper end of the wall and tapers gradually toward the adjacent corners and the lower portion of the side wall.
These and further objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.